Señales
by WiildNothiing
Summary: Él era el chico popular de la escuela, y ella la chica nueva y extraña, no tenían nada en común más que la calle en la que vivían, pero unas cuantas señales -como el reflejo de un espejo, o libros perdidos- los ayudarán a estar juntos, aunque él este un poco confundido, y ella sea muy clara con lo que piensa. (Magia-amistad-amor)
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_

La mañana se veía extremadamente prometedora para Peeta Mellark, era el primer día de su último año en la preparatoria. Y ese año sería el año en el que Delly sabría que él la amaba.

Peeta era en pocas palabras el popular de la escuela, súper atleta, buen estudiante, buen cocinero y sobre todo buen mozo. Las chicas prácticamente peleaban cuando él sonreía, peleando por la correspondencia de aquella sonrisa.

El primer pájaro canto, la alarma sonó y Peeta despertó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando que el sol dilatara su pupila, absorbiendo cada aroma que la mañana le ofrecía, y dispuesto a cumplir la meta que se había puesto a si mismo desde el primer día que había conocido a Delly.

Antes de irse se miró al espejo y repitió las mismas tres palabras una y otra vez.

"Delly… te amo"

"Te amo Delly"

"Bien, bien, todo está listo"

Se despidió de su madre y salió a la entrada para esperar a que su mejor amigo pasara por el como siempre lo hacía, hasta que algo más llamo su atención, una luz, el reflejo de un espejo sobre el sol cayó sobre sus ojos dejándolo ciego durante unos segundos, molesto miró a su alrededor en busca del causante y se encontró con la casa vecina, la que desde que el recordaba siempre había estado desocupada.

Un carro de mudanza descargaba diferentes cajas en el porche de la enorme casa blanca, y mientras varios hombres descargaban los muebles, una chica con un espejo salía de la puerta.

-¡Hey!

Grito Peeta en un intento de reclamo, pero la chica subió a su bicicleta sin siquiera mirarlo.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

-Peeta, mueve ese culo que no tengo todo el día.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado viendo cómo se alejaba la vecina en su bicicleta, sacudió la cabeza y subió al auto sin decir una palabra.

Su mejor amigo, Gale Hawthorne conducía como siempre sin siquiera notar que algo molestaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Le dirás a Delly este año?

Preguntó Gale de manera burlona, sabía lo mucho que a Peeta le atemorizaba el rechazo, pero Peeta ni siquiera le prestó atención.

-¡Eh! ¡Llamando Tierra a Peeta!

-Lo siento ¿qué?

-Que si este año le dirás a Delly…

Peeta sintió el reflejo del espejo de nuevo sobre su rostro y buscó a su alrededor, encontrando a su vecina de nuevo, aunque sorprendido se dio cuenta de que esta vez no tenía ningún espejo en la mano.

-¡Hey!

Volvió a gritar Peeta ignorando todo lo que Gale decía. Pero la chica ni siquiera lo regresó a ver

-¡Hey!

Gritó Peeta más desesperado.

-¡Peeta! ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Esa chica, lleva toda la mañana echándome el reflejo de su espejo.

-¿Qué chica?

Pregunto Gale intentando no despegar la vista del camino.

-¡La de la bicicleta!

-Vaya, Delly sí que te pone nervioso eh.

Peeta soltó un bufido de frustración y mientras Gale aparcaba el coche intento tranquilizarse.

Sintió el reflejo de nuevo, buscó y ahí estaba, con el espejo en su mano, pero sin siquiera apuntarle a él.

-¡Hey!

-¡Peeta! Me avergüenzas amigo, mira ahí viene Delly.

-Puede esperar

-¿Qué…?

-¡Hey!

Peeta corrió hasta donde la chica estacionaba su bicicleta, y en cuanto se quitó el casco, Peeta perdió el aliento.

-Hey… -dijo en un simple murmullo.

-Así que tú eres el gritón.

-¿Qué?

La miro detenidamente, se perdió en sus ojos grises y sus facciones duras, su cabello se veía alborotado y mientras el sol lo alumbraba con calidez, el viento lo movía con suavidad.

-Que tú eres el gritón –dijo ella con indiferencia –debes dejar de gritar, un día vas a hacer que alguien se moleste.

Y lo dejó ahí con la boca abierta.

-No, no, no, espera –Peeta comenzó a seguirla por el pasillo de la escuela, sin darse cuenta de que todos comenzaban a mirarlos –Tu, me has estado molestando toda la mañana con tu espejo… y no soy ningún gritón.

Katniss lo miró de arriba abajo y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Qué yo qué? –Pregunto en tono desafiante –Eres un gritón.

-Me- me- me has molestado con tu espejo… no, no soy ningún gritón.

El timbre sonó.

-En primera, ni siquiera había notado tu presencia hasta que comenzaste con tus gritos, en segunda ¿por qué habría de molestarte? ¿Qué haces de bueno cuando te molestan?

Peeta se quedó inmóvil, mientras que ella comenzó a caminar hasta su clase, sintió el reflejo de nuevo, toda la tarde lo sintió, y cada que buscaba la dirección de aquella molesta luz, se encontraba con el rostro de la castaña y con un espejo cerrado. . .

_Bueno, esta será una historia con un poco de magia como a mi me gusta escribirlas, aunque será un poco más de amistad que de amor, tendrá obviamente romance incluido, espero les guste, y claro ustedes díganme si continuarla. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

Peeta no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, la chica lo había ignorado por completo "¿Acaso no sabía quién era él?" Su boca se abrió un poco ¿realmente se había preguntado aquello? Sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar aquella idea tan narcisista. Intentó poner atención durante toda la clase pero su mente no podía despegarse de aquellos ojos grises que lo habían hecho sentirse tan rechazado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una notita cayó sobre su cuaderno.

"Peeta ¿estás bien? –Delly"

Peeta inhaló hondo y regresó a ver en dirección a Delly quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Vaya! Se había dado cuenta de que algo lo molestaba, aquello era un gran paso.

"Tranquila, solo me duele un poco la cabeza"

Lo de las notitas a decir verdad era algo cursi, ya que bien habían podido haberse enviado mensajes en el celular, pero así era Delly, un tanto romántica y al mismo tiempo cursi, lo cual a Peeta le había encantado desde el día en que se habían conocido.

La clase terminó y Delly se acercó a Peeta.

-Peeta –lo abrazo, sonrojándolo por completo -¿Qué harás esta noche?

¿Aquello era una invitación? El labio superior comenzó a temblarle de nervios.

-Bueno… yo pensaba -¡Vamos! La invitación estaba en la punta de la lengua –Pensaba si tú…-Delly también pudo notarlo. La expectación por una invitación la hacía ponerse prácticamente de puntas y exagerar una sonrisa.

La luz del espejo le golpeó de nuevo el rostro, y nuevamente encontró el rostro de la castaña al buscar una dirección.

-Eh Delly, perdona tengo que irme.

Delly lo miro un poco irritada, se le estaba haciendo difícil ser la chica popular y mantenerse soltera solo por Peeta.

-Como quieras.

Respondió ella, pero Peeta a penas la escuchó, porque ya corría en dirección de la castaña.

-¡Hey!

Gritó de nuevo, aunque esta vez su grito no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¡Eh, gritón! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Te irás sola a casa?

Peeta quiso tragarse sus palabras de inmediato ¿de dónde había salido aquella valentía?

-Es obvio.

-Bueno, me voy contigo.

De nuevo la sensación de valentía impropia.

-Si quieres –Movió los hombros un tanto indiferente –Podemos irnos caminando, no quiero que rompas mi bicicleta.

-No pensaba subirme en tu bicicleta.

La chica sonrió un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, más que mirarlo parecía examinarlo.

-Soy Katniss.

Dijo finalmente la castaña, estirando la mano dispuesta a que el rubio la estrechara.

-Soy Peeta.

Estrechó su mano y sintió un extraño cosquilleo recorrer toda esta, le pareció ver pequeñas chispas iluminar sus venas, y asustado retiro su mano, aunque un pequeño escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la espalda.

-¿De dónde eres?

Preguntó Peeta mientras caminaba a su lado intentando no verse los pies y mirarla a los ojos.

-De ningún lugar en específico, mi familia está en constante movimiento, aunque parece que esta estadía será permanente.

Se notaba un aire de frustración en su voz.

-¿No te gusta la estabilidad?

-No hay nada mágico en la estabilidad.

Peeta la miró de reojo.

-¿Mágico?

-Sí, ¿no crees en la magia?

-No lo sé, solía creer en Harry Potter, ya sabes cuando tenía 10 años. -Katniss rió levemente y se detuvo, lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Peeta rompió el silencio.- ¿Qué?

-Hay magia en todos lados ¿no te das cuenta?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-La magia existe en el primer llanto de un bebé, en las raíces de un árbol creciendo –Hizo una pausa –Esta la magia del por qué mi espejo ha decidido jugarte bromas toda la mañana, la magia de tu mirada al ver a la chica que amas, la magia de la compañía. No toda la magia viene en varitas ni hechizos, todos somos capaces de hacer magia, es cuestión de reconocerla.

Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Loca"

Pensó Peeta.

-Claro… ¡espera un minuto! ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado?

Ella sonrió.

-En todo hay magia, nos vemos después.

Sin darse cuenta Peeta había llegado hasta su calle, y observó a Katniss alejarse hasta su casa, no sabía si considerarla una loca o una verdadera ingenua.

Esa mañana no había sido en nada como él la había planeado. Había ignorado a Delly por completo, había estado pensando toda la mañana en otra chica y de su pensamiento no salía la idea de que la magia tal vez pudiese existir.

Se asomó por su pequeño balcón, buscando aclarar su mente, pero encontró un defecto.

¿Cuándo se había hecho tan pequeño aquél balcón? Estaba prácticamente pegado al de su vecina, si quería podía saltar hasta este sin sentir que fuese a caer. Una pequeña bola de papel interrumpió sus pensamientos, Peeta la desenvolvió y miró en dirección de su vecina quien parecía estar bien concentrada en su lectura.

"¿_Me estas espiando?"_

Decía la nota, Peta volvió a mirar a su vecina y comprendió que se había quedado viendo más de la cuenta hacía la ventana de Katniss. Tomó una pluma de su mochila y escribió sobre el papel arrugado.

"Sólo me preguntaba si fue la magia la que hizo más pequeño el espacio entre nuestras ventanas" Escribió Peeta con cierta ironía.

Lanzó el papel y observó a Katniss levantar lentamente la vista de su libro, Katniss se puso de pie y tomo con cautela la bola de papel, mientras escribía con rapidez.

Peeta no podía dejar de mirarla, había algo en ella que lo hacía querer verla aún más, tal vez un poco más de cerca, o sólo unos segundos más. La pequeña bola de papel cayó sobre sus pies.

"_No, me supongo que el arquitecto y tu pubertad lo volvieron todo más pequeño"_

Peeta sonrió y escribió en el papel.

"Comienzo a creer que la magia ayudó un poco"

Lanzó la bola hacia el balcón de Katniss. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que esperaba las respuestas de Katniss con ansiedad, mientras la observaba escribir, intentaba imaginarse que estaría pensando ella en aquellos momentos, si lo consideraría un tonto, o si su gramática era buena. Ella parecía ser bastante lista.

Una bola de papel nueva cayó sobre sus pies.

"_La magia es tan real como la realidad mágica"_

Peeta sonrió al ver la respuesta, y la observó de nuevo, ella parecía mirar más allá de lo que todos miraban, de nuevo pudo notar ciertas chispas, aunque esta vez de la mirada de Katniss. Sacudió la cabeza…

"Eres bastante profunda, siempre he creído en que existe una realidad mágica"

Arrojo la bola, y sin darse cuenta el piso comenzó a volverse completamente blanco por todas las bolas de papel, las estrellas comenzaron a salir, y la luna comenzaba a reclamar el cielo como suyo. Pero el sueño había desaparecido, se sentía hipnotizado, hipnotizado ante cualquier movimiento que ella hiciese, como si cada letra que salía de aquella pluma, lo llamase.

De pronto ella cerró su ventana, y él entendió que la noche había terminado.

Miró hacia la luna, y miró hacia el balcón de Katniss de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo observó más lejano. Se rasco la nuca, confundido, era como si la casa hubiese caminado diez pasos a su derecha, alejando los balcones de ambos.

Miró su teléfono celular y observó un mensaje de Delly y tres de Gale.

¿Cómo es que todo se apagaba a su alrededor cuando estaba con ella?

Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele intentando ocultarle la respuesta…


End file.
